Familiar Unease
by fashiongirl0411
Summary: Erin is receiving threatening messages, what will happen when they break into her house and try to hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

This would be the first time I publish a story. Hope you guys like it.

English is my Second Language, there might be some errors and I do apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor the characters mentioned in the story.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Erin Alejandra Strauss had been back from rehab and was settling back into what people may call a 'normal' life. Despite the fact that everything was working in her favor, the meeting she had with the director that morning had left her a bittersweet after taste. Lately Erin had received scary messages – threatening messages and not only that, they went as far as to get in her house and go through her stuff. She knew she could handle it by herself, this wouldn't be the first time she was in this situation plus she was a well-trained agent. She knew how to use a gun and had been trained to adapt herself to unexpected moments. Her blue eyes were glued to the file in front of her as she continued her normal routine; she had decided to minimize her appearance out on the field until she could find out who was leaving the messages and the reason behind wanting to hurt her, why now after everything she had been through the last couple of months.

A soft knock on the door pulled her attention from the file and her eyes went straight towards it when she heard it open. Placing the file down, she watched as the older handsome man walked inside her office and closed the door right behind him. "I didn't mean to bother you but the director pulled me out of the field to accompany you this week, at least until things go back to normal" he told her. He knew how much she hated being having a protective detail or even an agent watching out for her security, he had overheard her saying that she didn't need anyone but if her life was on the line then David Rossi would be the one to step in. Letting out a sigh the blonde folded her arms and pressed them against her chest as her eyes were now on him. "David, I already told you and the director; I don't need a bodyguard. I know how to take care of myself" she told him. She didn't mean to sound rude but she was tired of having someone bring it up over and over. This wouldn't be the first time someone was trying to scare her or the last but as long as they didn't mess with her children, she knew she could take it. At least it seemed like she was the only one to believe it, neither the Director nor David thought so for what she had seen so far.

"I'm sorry" she said softly then pulled her glasses off, placing them on top of the file she had been reviewing. "David, you and I both know that you don't want to be here. Why don't you do both of us a favor and just leave? You can go spend the rest of the day with one of your girlfriends, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you all for themselves" she said with a bit of jealousy in her voice. Ever since they broke up a month ago, she had decided not to let what happened affect her job or her life but it had in a way. He hadn't said anything after she told him they had to stop seeing each other because she thought it was the best under the circumstances; she was his boss and it would never work out. Raising his eyebrow, David walked closer to her desk and shook his head slightly. "I'm only here to protect you, Erin" he told her. She nodded slightly and picked her glasses up, placing them back on and continued reading the file that was lying on her desk. She was going to try to ignore him for the rest of the time she had left at work, that if her heart could stop beating so fast. With him being in the same room as her made it difficult for her to concentrate but the blonde was going to keep her façade and read over and over the file in front of her if necessary.

David on the other hand, moved towards the couch and sat down, making himself comfortable. If Erin Strauss thought she was tough, he would show her how much tougher than her he could be. Reaching in his pocket, David pulled out his phone and began to dial the number of one of his closest friends. Placing the phone against his ear, he waited for her to answer and smirked as he heard her voice. "Babe, are you free tonight?" he asked with a teasing voice. Erin, whom was trying to keep herself busy, bit her lower lip as she felt even more jealous. How dare he call one of his girlfriends in front of her? Inside her own office? Didn't he have any respect for her as a woman or even as his boss? "I guess not" she told herself without letting a word come out of her mouth.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I would do anything for you. You're my number one, babe" he continued to tease the woman at the other end of the line but his words were meant for the blonde sitting behind the desk. Signing off the pages, Erin closed the file and placed it down for her secretary to pick up in the morning. Pulling her side drawer open, she grabbed her purse and her cell phone before standing up from her comfortable chair and making her way towards the door without hesitation. If David Rossi wanted to play dirty then so did she and when she put her mind into something there was no way anyone could tell her she couldn't do it. Opening the door, she stepped out of the office and felt his footsteps following her but ignored him as she walked towards the elevator. "I'll call you back babe" she overheard him say to the person on the phone as she pressed the button for the elevator to reach their floor. Why did she have to work on the 8th floor and why didn't the elevator hurry up? She asked herself as she felt his presence behind her. David didn't say a word, instead placed his phone back in his pocket and waited for the elevator doors to open. He had been assigned a task and even though he would have been the first one to say no to spend a week with The Ice Queen - Erin Strauss, he knew it would save him a lot of work and he could also make sure in fact that she was safe; because if something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her then he would end up blaming himself.

It didn't take long for the doors to open and he watched as the older blonde stepped inside the elevator, bag and phone in hand. He stepped inside with her and pressed the ground floor where the parking lot was. By coincidence they both had parked only a few cars away from each other and it would make it easier for him to follow her. He knew where she lived of course but by the way she was acting, he knew she wouldn't make his job any easier and that included losing him while in traffic if she could. Once the elevator cart reached their floor, the doors opened and Erin stepped out heading towards her car as she searched for the keys inside her purse. David on the other hand, pulled his keys out from his pocket and followed her closely until she reached her car then headed towards his own. Unlocking the doors, David waited until Strauss was inside the car for him to do the same. Turning his car on, he buckled his seat-belt and pulled out of the parking space and to the lane, waiting for her to pull out to follow her home. The blonde pulled out of the parking space and made her way out of the parking lot and into the main street. Knowing David was following her; she let out a deep breath and continued the drive towards her house. It took her a few turns and after fifteen minutes, she made her last turn and pulled into the driveway. She noticed David wasn't there yet and decided to go ahead, knowing he would want to check the house and the last thing she wanted was him treating her like a victim. Getting out of her car, she walked towards the front porch and found a bouquet of flowers in front of the door. Looking around, she made sure no one was around then knelt down and picked up the gorgeous flowers before unlocking the door and stepping inside the house.

By then David had arrived as she noticed his car before she closed the front door and locked it. Turning off the alarm, Erin walked towards the kitchen and placed the bouquet on the table. She was not sure who had sent those, Collin and she were on good terms but he already had a girlfriend and had plans on marrying her. On the other hand, she and David were no longer together and she doubted that he had been the one to send her the flowers. The blonde was searching for a card when she heard a knock on the door, she knew it was David and she wasn't going to open; she had already told him she didn't need him and he had already been making plans to meet one of his girlfriend's before they even stepped out of her office. Not finding one, Erin placed the flowers on a base with water and made her way upstairs towards her room. Turning the lights on once she reached her room, the blonde's facial expression changed in a matter of seconds as she found a man sitting on her side of the bed with a gun on his hand. "Don't try me" he said as she moved her hand in her purse to reach for her gun. "Drop the purse to the floor and kick it over there" he said and the blonde did exactly as he asked. As he leaned over to grab the bag, the blonde closed the bedroom door, stepping out to the hallway and ran towards the stairs. "DAVID!" she called out for him as she went down the stairs. As she tried to reach the last step the man shot the mirror that was at the end of the stairs and Erin slip; her knees hitting the ground. "I told you not to move" he told her and she lifted her head, her blue eyes on the intruder.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

David was outside and heard her call out for him, knocking on the door, he turned the knob but she had locked it earlier. "Erin, open the door" he called out but there was no answer. "Damn it Erin, what's going on? Open the door!" he demanded but froze when he heard the gunshot. Taking less than a second to realize this had been his worst nightmare, he kicked on the door but couldn't open it. Kicking the door one more time with all his strength, David opened it and held his gun up as he looked around before stepping inside. Once inside he found the blonde laying on the floor unconscious, his heart dropped at that moment and as much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't just yet. Making sure she was breathing, he searched through the house after calling for backup and found nothing other than the disturbance in her room, hallway and the back doors open which indicated that was the intruder's way out. Going back to the blonde, David lifted her up moving her away from the shattered glass on the ground and placed her down on the couch in the living room. Sitting down next to her and he made sure she hadn't been shot, David could see her cheek turning red which meant the assholes had hit her and it only made him want to go after them but that would have to wait until the team got there. Her cheek also had a cut; it was consistent with someone being hit with a gun then moved down to her legs, where he saw more cuts and bruises. The blonde hadn't given in so easily, she had put up a hell of a fight and as his thoughts went to the unsub or unsubs, he wondered why they wanted to hurt Erin. He knew she had pissed off a lot of people and screwed some to get where she was in a professional level, but was it that bad that they wanted her dead? Getting his attention back to her when he felt their hands touch, he let out a soft sigh. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" he asked her but the question was not directed to her.

As soon as he heard the sirens heading their way and he got up from the couch and headed towards the door to make sure the ambulance got there and help Erin. The firefighters arrived, followed by the ambulance and the BAU team; one of their own was hurt and they were going to do whatever it was to find who did it. The paramedics made their way inside the house and found Erin lying on the couch, checking her vitals they proceed to place her in the bed and wheel her out of the house. The team watched as their boss was wheeled towards the ambulance and Agent Hotchner went to David as he overheard him explained to the locals what had happened. Turning to Agent Hotchner, he shook his head and let out a sigh. "She wouldn't let me in, it happened so fast. Look I have to go with her, if they have any more questions, I'll be at the hospital" he told his friend and he could only nod knowing there was no way he could stop David from going. He watched his friend step inside the ambulance and turned to walk inside their chief's home which was now a crime scene.

As they made their way towards he hospital, Dave grab hold of the blonde's hand and held it tight against his. The paramedic had told him that she was okay but that wouldn't do anything to put as ease the worry he was feeling at the moment. Keeping his brown eyes on the blonde, he felt guilt but at the same relief knowing that she was okay and as far as he could see, it was just a couple of bruises and cuts. God seemed to hear his prayers and felt his guilt because in a blink of an eye, she opened her eyes and their eyes met as she regained consciousness; yet he could see she was a bit confused. "David, what happened?" she asked as she looked around then looked back at David for answers. "You were attacked, we're on our way to the hospital and don't worry about the kids, they are okay" he told her and watched her sigh of relief. "Have you called them?" She asked and watched him shook his head. "I will once we make sure you're okay" he told her but now it was her turn to shake her head. "How do you know they are okay David? You haven't called, what if they go after them?" she was getting anxious and the paramedic advised her to calm down. "Calm down, I'll call Hotch and have him dispatch a patrol car to Collin's house to check on them" he told her then dug in his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out, he dialed Hotch's number and waited for him to answer. Once he heard the other man's voice, he spoke. "Hotch, Strauss is worried about her children" he told him then nodded. "You have, I will let her know and they are okay, right?" he continued to listen to the other man then moved his eyes to look at Erin. "That sounds good to me; I'll talk to you later. Thanks" he told his friend before hanging up. "They are fine. Now calm down before I inject you that sedative myself" he told her, point out one of the drawers just to make sure she knew he wasn't kidding.

Letting out a sigh, Erin had a headache and it all seemed to be more of a nightmare and she couldn't make herself wake up. What had she gotten herself into and why did they want to hurt her? She decided to give it a rest because if she kept asking herself questions, she would turn into someone else and unanswered questions would lead nowhere at the moment. Arriving at the hospital David stepped out of the ambulance then watched the paramedic pull her out and move her through the ER doors. Following behind David was stopped by a nurse then he looked down at himself, he had some of Erin's blood on his shirt and she thought he was hurt. Dismissing the nurse, he looked around unsure where they had taken Erin and walked towards the front desk. "I need to know where they took the woman that just came in, Erin Strauss that's her name" he told her and watched the turned looked around before finally turning to him. "I'm not sure, you will have to wait in the waiting area until the doctor comes out or one of the nurses brings us some information. Right now I don't know what's going on" she told him but David was not satisfied and decided to get some answers for himself.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Being checked by a doctor and a nurse, Erin looked around wondering where David was. Hearing the doctor say she was okay but would be kept overnight just for observation, Erin closed her eyes slightly and let out a sigh. This had been so close and yet she was not afraid for her life but for her children, what if they got to them? What if the people that tried to hurt her, hurt them? She was told by the nurse that they would transfer her to a different room in a few minutes and to her surprise as the woman stepped out of the door, David walked in and made his way to her side. "David, let me borrow your phone. I need to make a few calls" she told him then watched him raise his eyebrow. "Erin what you need is some rest which is what the doctor just told me. He told me he was keeping you overnight to make sure everything was okay" he told her and she nodded. "Please David, let me use your phone and you can leave" she told him, desperate wanting to call her children to make sure they were okay. David decided to do as she asked and handed her his phone, as she looked through his phone she doubted he knew how to use half of the apps the phone had. Dialing her oldest daughter's number, Erin placed it against her ear as it began to ring and waited for her to answer. As soon as she heard Loren's voice, she let out a sigh and smiled softly. "Honey, it's your mother. Are you okay?" she asked and nodded slightly. "I'm glad to hear that, I'm fine" she told her daughter then heard what she was saying about her job. That was one of the reasons Loren had decided that she didn't want to be on law enforcement and was studying to become a doctor. "We are working on a high importance case and they want to make sure all our family members are secure; that's why you, Jonathan and Erika have security detail outside your doors" she told her. The blonde lied because she didn't want her children to worry, she knew the team would find out who was sending her the threats and why. "Yes, I'm calling them right now. I love you and I will see you tomorrow" she told her daughter before hanging up the phone.

She was about to dial Collin's number when the phone rang in her hand and quickly answered once she noticed it was her son's number. "Jonathan?" she asked but then laughed slightly when she heard her daughter's voice instead. "I was about to call you honey" she told her then heard her daughter tell her how the police came to her father's house to make sure they were all okay. "You and Jonathan have nothing to worry about, we are working on a high profile case and they want to make sure everyone is protected" she sounded like a robot, repeating the same lie she told her oldest daughter now to her youngest one. David stood up right next to her bed as he admired this side of Erin, the motherly - human side she hardly showed at work because she was too busy proving a point or trying to look tougher than she was. He overheard her tell her daughter that she loved her and hung up the phone; she had lied and he knew why because if he was in her shoes the last thing he would want was to worry his children or even put them in danger by telling them what was going on. Taking the phone when she handed it to him, he placed it back in his pocket as they waited for Erin to be moved to a more private room. "You can go home now David, I know must be exhausted and so am I" she told him as she slightly turned her head to look at him. David despite what she thought had no plans on leaving her and decided to get comfortable but after a couple of minutes the nurses came in to take Erin to her room.

Not leaving her side this time, David followed behind until they reached her room for the night and stepped inside. Erin thanked the nurse and watched as David sit down on the chair and took his jacket off. Noticing the blood on his shirt, Erin tried to sit up and looked at him worried. "David, you're hurt. Did they have a chance to look at you?" she asked trying to get close to him but he stopped her by getting up and taking her hands. "I'm fine, this blood is yours" he said and watched her face change from worry to confusion. "You gave me a hell of a scare" he told her as he sat down next to her on the bed. There she was again; the Strauss that didn't let anyone see her softer side, 'The Ice Queen or Iron Lady' some people called her. "David, I know you are trying to protect me but I know how to take care of myself. Don't forget I took the same training you did and what happened an hour ago was…" she tried to find the right words to describe what had happened at her home. "They almost killed you; they were waiting for you inside your house. Don't you think that is reason enough to know this is serious and much more than you can handle?" he asked wanting her to admit that he was right but she wouldn't give in that easily. Looking away Erin kept her best poker face on even though inside she was worried, worried about what could happen if they got to her or her children. The Italian man could read the blonde very well and knew this was affecting her more than it seemed; touching her cheek he made her look at him. "You're stubborn and trying to be strong but that won't keep me away anymore. I 'm tired of you saying this won't work out, it will because we want to make it work" he told her then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her forehead, before making his way to the tip of her nose then her lips. The blonde closed her eyes once she felt his lips against her forehead then smiled once she felt them on her nose and lips. Kissing him back, Erin wrapped her arm around his neck and after a few minutes bit his lower lip gentle before breaking their kiss. "We can't do this David; we can't just ignore the rest of the world. You and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to work and if it gets personal, it will get messy" she told him as she slowly let him go.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Dave wondered what had happened to the woman over the years, he used to know so much about her and still did but she was shielding herself away from him. "Did you enjoy our times together? Because I certainly did and it worked Erin, everything was going fine until you got that urge to become this professional – hard ass woman that you are now" he said then saw as her expression changed. 'How dare he talk to her that way? Perhaps he thought he was the only one hurt by her decision to end their relationship?' she asked herself without uttering the slightest word. "I know you're scared of what can or will happen but we are grownups and we both know this is what we want" he told her touching the top of her hand with his own. Knowing David was right and had once again unfolded everything in front of her, she nodded slightly. "I'm scared David" she told him, letting her vulnerable side come out. "I… I don't want another failed relationship" she told him and he took hold of her hand, tight. "It won't be" he said firmly, he wouldn't let go something worth fighting for because Erin was the woman he loved and she was worth fighting for. Moving away from the subject to focus on something else that was also invading her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about her children. "They are fine Erin" he told her, looking at the worry in her eyes and knowing it was because of her children. "I know, but what if they go after my children and what if next time I'm not so lucky?" she asked him, there was no right answer to her question but he had his way with words.

"Don't worry, I'm right here to protect you" he assured her as he felt her letting go of his hand. Taking that moment to take his shirt off, he had a t-shirt under the bloody shirt and instead of discarding it, he excused himself before stepping out of Erin's room for a couple of minutes and reached out for a nurse that was walking down the hallway. The area was restricted since Erin was the BAU's face and the last thing the director wanted was someone else getting to her and hurting her even more than they already had. "Julie, Ma'am" he asked as he had seen her name tag. "I'm David Rossi with the FBI, I have this bloody shirt and it's evidence in an open investigation; could you do me a huge favor and give this to one of the officers they would be sending over?" he asked and she carefully took the shirt from his hands. "Thank you" he said before he returned back to Erin's room. Their eyes met and he could see that even though she was trying to be strong, she was a bit freaked out. She had been trained for these kinds of situations but being a simulation and actually happening were two different things and he wouldn't have expected less than how she was reacting right now.

Knowing David wouldn't go anywhere, the blonde moved slightly on the bed to make space for David to join her. The man didn't give it a second thought and wrapped his arm around the woman he loved, feeling her head on top his chest as she tried to get some rest. Kissing the top of her head, David watched her for a few minutes but was interrupted by footsteps and removed his eyes from the sleeping blonde and towards the two officers. "The director ordered us to stay overnight and make sure Mrs. Strauss was well taken care of" they both told David and he nodded. "I am too, will you please make sure no one walks through that door and if anyone wants to see her they would have to talk to me first. Understood?" he asked or more like gave them an order. The officers nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them to give Erin and David some privacy. Making sure they hadn't awakened the blonde in his arms, he gave her another kiss before giving into his own exhaustion.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read & Review.**

**Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Erin Strauss woke up to gentle fingers caressing her hair and once she opened her eyes, she found her youngest daughter lying right next to her on the bed. "Hi Honey" she whispered as she tried to leave her exhaustion aside. "How did you get here?" she asked. The night before she hadn't told her children anything about what had happened other than the fact that they would have security detail at all times but now her daughter was there with her and she wondered if Collin had told her about the threats and incident. "I called your phone this morning and since you didn't answer, I called David and interrogated him until he had to tell me the truth". Laura Annette Strauss was just like her mother, at her young age she had been exposed to so much because of her mother's line of work and being surrounded by professional adults had made her mature for her age. "Have you told anyone else?" the blonde asked as she wondered if her other children knew what had happened the night before and were on their way there. Shaking her head, the younger Strauss showed a slight smile. "They are too busy with finals and since mines were already over, I convinced David to send a patrol car to pick me up from the house and drive me here" she told her. As Erin listened to her daughter, she wondered where the Italian man was, he had told her he would stay with her and even though she wasn't expecting much from him; she couldn't deny to herself that she missed his presence.

"I hope you know that you're going to stay with your father until they find who did this. I won't risk you getting hurt" the older woman told her daughter then heard her sigh. "I know, we have to be realistic and careful about the situation but mother, you also know me and there's no way I will just step aside and wait until the maniac or maniacs try to hurt you again…" Laura was ready to continue the argument with her mother but was interrupted by someone. The image of David Rossi walking through the door, carrying breakfast for them was too good to be true. "We both know she is like you Erin, so why argue?" he told her with a slight smirk. The older blonde move trying to sit up slowly, she knew when to fight and when to give in, and right now she decided to enjoy the moment since she wasn't sure when she would be able to spend time with her daughter or even David, though she wouldn't admit she was enjoying the way he took care of her. Laura leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her mother's cheek then got out of the bed and walked towards David to help him with what he was carrying. The image seemed like taken out of a movie but right now it was Erin's reality; the only thing she missing was her other two children but she knew the less they knew the better. She was being tactical not only acting as a mother but also as an agent, knowing that her priority was their security and also her own.

David opened the containers and the delicious smell of bacon, eggs and even coffee invaded the room. He remembered how much Erin hated hospital food and decided to bring her something close to home. Breakfast from a bed and breakfast they had stayed in the weekend before the blonde had broken up with him. The Italian man walked towards Erin with a plate and coffee in hand. The blonde began to wonder if she had become predictable or had he been profiling her all along? Taking the plate from him and the coffee, Erin thanked him with a smile against her lips then slightly moved her eyes from him and towards her daughter, whom was already eating her own breakfast. One of the many things she had missed while being away was having breakfast with her children because even though Loren and Jonathan were both in college, they visited the house during the week to spend time with her and Laura. Taking her eyes away from her daughter when she heard David tell her to eat, she raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything instead did what he told her and began to eat her breakfast. She knew that if she wanted to be out of that hospital, she needed to do everything to prove to the doctor she was well enough to go home.

* * *

**[Writer's Note:** Just because Erin Strauss died on Criminal Minds, doesn't mean I won't continue to update my story. She is/was an amazing character and no one could have portrayed her better than Jayne Atkinson.**]**

**TBC**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Once they finished their breakfast, Erin offered to help clean the mess they had created but David shook his head. "Erin, you stay in bed until the doctor comes in to check on you. Laura and I got this, right kid?" he asked as he turned to look at Laura, and she nodded. Watching the interaction between David and Laura, made her wonder if Collin knew what he was missing when it came to their daughter's life. While their children were growing up, Erin and Collin were around but not as much as they would have wanted and it was because they were both passionate about what they did (their careers, jobs) and family life ended up having a back seat. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and saw her doctor, greeting her, Laura and David. "Good Morning" she said then watched as the doctor got closer. "We read the results from the test we ran last night and everything seems fine. I will be back later this afternoon to discharge you" he told her. Once the doctor left the room, David moved towards the older blonde and placed a soft kiss against her temple. "I have to make some calls, I'll be back" he told her then turned to Laura. "Take care of your mom for me and if you need anything, please call me" he told her knowing how tense the situation was after the attack against Erin. He also stepped out of the room, leaving Erin and her daughter alone.

Later that afternoon after Erin got discharged from the hospital, David pulled into his driveway. Shaking his head once he saw the blonde's facial expression, he had come to the conclusion that in his home she would be more secure and he would be able to keep an eye on her. "I'll help Erin. Why don't you go and open the door for us?" he told Laura handing her the keys before she opened the door and got out of the car. Once Erin made sure her daughter couldn't hear, let out a sigh and spoke. "David, I don't think bringing me to your house is the best thing to do. I could have gone back to my house. I have paperwork I need to work on and I have to organize Laura's room" she told him as he opened the door for her and helped her, get out of the car. Erin knew Laura wouldn't want to go back to Collin's place because she was afraid that something else would happen and she couldn't blame her, because Erin kept worrying about the same. Placing a hand against the door, David picked the blonde up and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She could walk just fine but having an argument with him about that wasn't something she wanted to get herself into at the moment. She was just glad to be out of the hospital but in a way felt strange because it had been a while since she had been at his house.

As they stepped inside, David closed the door and Erin got to look around the house. Everything seemed to be on the same place it was when she was here a couple of months ago. A place that once seemed to be her second home, now felt like a different place. Feeling the softness of the couch under her, David leaned close to her and their eyes met. Running her fingertips against his neck as she tried to let him go, Erin felt him lean even more close to her and felt his lips against hers. Closing her eyes slightly, she kissed him back almost forgetting they had a teen in the house. After a few minutes their kiss came to an end and Erin opened her eyes slightly, wanting to let David know she had wanted it as much as he had. A cough interrupted their intimate moment and they both turned their heads to look at Laura who was standing in the hallway with a smirk on her lips. "Dave, can you show me around?" Laura asked easing the tension the two adults seemed to be having then watched him nod as he let Erin go. "Sure, that way you can pick out your room" he told her as he stood up and walked towards the stairs. Laura didn't follow him right away; instead she went towards her mother and leaned forward. "I refuse to pick out the bedroom that is right next to his. I might not be able to sleep at night thanks to you two!" she whispered, to her mother then got away from her before Erin could do or same something. By the time the blonde reacted David and Laura were heading up the stairs and the only thing she could do was laugh at what her daughter had just said.


End file.
